Die lange Reise (Tag 10 + 11)
Wie sich alles wieder ändert thumb|right|Desolace. thumb|right|Die Karawane. thumb|right|Das verbrannte Tal. Billie liegt zusammengekauert auf dem Gras, an Schlaf ist heute nicht zu denken. Den ganzen Tag war sie mit Wolf wieder unterwegs gewesen, ja, nur noch mit Wolf. Sie durchquerten so rasch als möglich Desolace, ein übles Pflaster. Kurz leisteten sie einer Karawane mit Kodos Eskorte und Billie hatte ihre ersten Begegnungen mit Dämonen .. wobei sie sich hier mehr zurückhielt, vielleicht doch noch eine Nummer zu groß für sie. Dann ging es weiter durch ein verbrannt aussehendes Tal, „Augen zu und durch“, Billie hört mittlerweile beinahe blind auf seine Worte und so rannten sie rasch hindurch bis hierher, ins Steinkrallengebirge. Wolf war nicht sonderlich überrascht gewesen, dass Eik weg war. Wolf zeigte sowieso nur sehr selten irgendeine Gefühlregung, jedoch an Billie ging das nicht so einfach vorbei. „Eik und ich sind wie zwei Königreiche die sich nicht mögen. Doch wenn eine Armee von Dämonen kommt, so kämpfen sie Seite an Seite.“ Billie hatte am Morgen mal wieder seinen philosophischen Worten gelauscht und ihm dann von dem Gespräch mit Eik erzählt. Und auch jetzt geht ihr alles noch einmal schmerzlich durch den Kopf. Der mit der Maske war wieder gekommen und hatte Eik erklärt, dass seine Zeit hier um sei und er hatte Billie daraufhin gefragt, ob sie mit ihm zurückgehen würde. Gefragt? Billie verzieht leicht das Gesicht, er setzte ihr eher die Pistole auf die Brust. „Wenn du mich wirklich so lieb’s wie sich’s anfühlt .. dann würdes’ du zu mir stehn.“ .. „Und du zu mir.“ Weitere Gesprächsfetzen kommen in ihr hoch, festgebrannt wohl für immer in ihr Herz, auch wenn er ihr das nun nicht mehr glauben würde. „Komm mit mir .. zurück .. leb’ mit mir, wenn du mich wirklich liebst.“ .. „Bleib bei mir und halte dich aus dem Training raus, wenn DU mich wirklich liebst.“ .. „Hat Wolf dich schon so weit, dass er dich selbst mich vergessn’ lässt?“ .. „Du willst mich nicht verstehen.“ .. „Nein .. du verstehs’ dich nich’.“ ... „Ich liebe die Sybille .. und nicht das was Wolf aus dir macht.“ .. „Du willst mich so wie DU mich haben magst.“ .. „Wenn du mich wirklich liebs’.. dann kommst du auch ma’ zu mir .. un ich nich immer zu dir.“ Nach diesem letzten Satz hatte Billie ihm versucht zu sagen, dass er ja wohl kaum freiwillig gekommen sei, diesesmal, doch wollte er darauf nicht recht eingehen. Für ihn war klar, entweder sie kommt mit, und beweist ihm somit ihre Liebe, oder sie würde wohl wie Wolf werden. Und es wurde deutlich, wenn auch nicht direkt ausgesprochen, dass er einen Menschen wie Wolf nicht lieben könne. „So sehr ich dich lieb hab Eik, wäre ich mitgekommen wäre uns beiden schnell klar geworden, dass dein Gauklerleben und meine neu gewonnene innere wie äußere Stärke nicht miteinander harmonieren können.“ Traurig flüstert sie dies zu sich selbst und fühlt sich innerlich grad alles andere als stark. Doch sich selbst aufgeben, wenn der andere auch nicht wirklich bereit ist, die Wünsche und Bedürfnisse des Partners zu akzeptieren, nein, das will Sybille Taler nicht. So würde das Training also weitergehen und sich die Wege in ihre ungewisse Zukunft wieder neu weben. :Das erstemal in meinen Leben frage ich mich, ob ich etwas falsch gemacht habe. Der Zweikampf thumb|right|Durch den Steinkrallenpfad. Nachdem Billie ihre Übungen gemacht hatte schlich sie zu einer dieser Nachtelfenlampen und zog sich aus. Hier steht sie nun und begutachtet mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen die blauen Flecken an ihrem sonst recht makellosen Körper. Am schlimmsten ist der am linken Knie, doch auch die anderen an den Armen und am Bauch können sich durchaus sehen lassen. Sie sind hier in einem höhlenartigen Durchgang, vom Streinkrallengebirge hin zum Elfengebiet. Unterwegs kamen sie wieder an verschieden Hordenposten vorbei und es war einige Male notwendig zu töten. „Tot richten sie keinen Schaden mehr an und wir liefen Gefahr, entdeckt zu werden.“ Sie hatte gar nicht gefragt, sie reagierte ja mittlerweile einfach auf Wolfs Zeichen und irgendwie gab es auch ein befriedigendes Gefühl, wenn der Gegner durch ihre Hand röchelnd zusammenbrach, bevor er überhaupt gemerkt hatte, dass sein momentaner Gedanke wohl sein letzter sein sollte. Vorsichtig zieht Billie sich wieder an und geht ein paar Schritte nach draußen, bewundert die eigenartigen Färbungen der Bäume und Pflanzen hier und setzt sich nachdenklich an einen Baum. „Sei froh Eik, dass du gestern früh nicht dabei warst, du hättest es nicht verstanden.“ „Spüre ich den Schmerz im Knie? ES ist eine KOPFSACHE! Ignoriere deinen Kopf und verlass dich auf deinen Körper. Nun steh auf und weiter, du Weichei!“ Das war der härteste Zweikampf den Billie je gehabt hatte. Zuerst übten sie nur Reflexe, mit seinem beliebtem Steinwurfspiel. Doch als er ganz nah vor ihr stand und sie gar nicht mehr den harten Würfen ausweichen konnte explodierte etwas in ihr und sie fiel ihn an. Sie kämpften, oh ja .. und wie, ein hin und her an Schlägen und Ausweichmanövern, bis die Wut wieder unkontrollierbar in ihr ausbrach und sie es für einen kleinen Moment schaffte, die Oberhand zu erlangen. Da lachte er, legte seine Waffen und Handschuhe ab und dann ging es erst richtig los. „Kontrolliere es!“ brüllte Wolf und stürmte nach vorne. Jedesmal wenn sie am Boden lag kam ein „Steh auf, los .. weiter!“ Er war einfach besser als sie. Sie erinnert sich beschämt daran wie sie gegen Ende des Kampfes in seinem Schwitzkasten war und er flüsterte: „Spüre die Wut in dir, spüre den Zorn in dir, aber lass ihn dich niemals besitzen. Sei frei und nutze ihn als Waffe.“ Und dann bündelte sie, eigentlich körperlich gar nicht mehr dazu in der Lage tatsächlich all ihre Wut und nutzte den Moment als er locker ließ um ihn hart gegen den Solarplexus zu schlagen, was ihn zwar kurz von ihr wegbrachte, ihr im Endeffekt aber nur einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf und einen Tritt in den Rücken einbrachte .. und als sie dann auf allen Vieren auf dem Boden saß, schwitzend, keuchend und nur noch ein „ich kann nicht mehr“ hervorbrachte, da trat er ihr noch hart in den Bauch. „Schon zu Ende?“ Wolf hatte sich runtergebeugt, ihren Kopf getätschelt und dann durch ihr Haar gewuschelt. „Du hast dich gut kontrolliert.“ „Das war .. hart an der Grenze Wolf.“ „Nein, das war darüber hinaus. Grenzen sind was für die Schwachen, damit sie wissen wann sie aufhören müssen. Doch geht man weiter so erlangt man das Unmögliche und überschreitet die Grenze vom normalen Menschen zu etwas anderem. Nun ruh dich aus.“ "Ja Eik, das hättest du nicht mit ansehen können. Und du hättest auch nicht verstanden, dass ich nach solch einem Kampf weiter mit ihm reise, wie als wäre nichts gewesen.“ Billie ruft sich sein Gesicht in Erinnerung und löst dann Eiks blaue Feder wieder aus ihrem Haar, hält sie gegen die ersten Sonnenstrahlen des Morgens und dreht sie ernsten Blickes in ihrer Hand. „Du kommst wieder in Reinholds Buch, der Weg ist eingeschlagen.“ Mit diesen Worten geht sie langsam zurück zu Wolf, auf in den nächsten Tag. :Es erinnert mich an meine Zeit, an meine Anfangszeit. Es war hart und schwierig, doch ich habe es geschafft, nein, ich habe es überlebt! Manchmal denke ich ich bin zu hart, etwas. Aber es ist die beste Vorbereitung. Wenn man dies überlebt, so ist der Rest ein Kinderspiel. Sie hat mich gefragt, was hiernach passiert, und, sie will bei mir bleiben. Bei mir bleiben? Ich weiß doch gar nicht, was hiernach passiert. Vielleicht bekomme ich neue Order von oben oder was weiß ich. Aber all das ist jetzt erstmal nicht mein Problem. Ich lebe nur für die Momente und es ist ein freies Leben. Ich wünschte so manch andere könnten es auch so sehen wie ich. Sie schimpfen mich einen Mörder oder Bastard, doch keiner versteht mich wirklich richtig. Selbst Eik wollte mich nicht verstehen und dabei hatte ich einen Freund gefunden. Freunde akzeptieren sich so, wie sie sind, doch Eik wollte es nicht. Sybille ist wohl der einzige Mensch der mich versteht, und sie ist das einzige was ich wohl habe. Erschreckend was ich grade feststelle.